jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Darth Vader 94
=Willkommen auf der Exekutor, der Diskussionsseite von Vader 94= center|500px |135px Wenn ihr Fragen oder Bemerkungen habt, tragt sie auf dieser Seite ein. Aber nicht vergessen, immer mit ~~~~ (4 Tilden) unterschreiben! __TOC__ Hallo Darth Vader 94! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Darth Vader 94!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Außerdem wurde in der Jedipedia auch eine FAQ-Seite eingerichtet, auf der Du allgemeine Fragen stellen bzw. nachlesen kannst. Deine gestellten Fragen werden dann von anderen Benutzern beantwortet. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Bevor Du nach jeder Änderung speicherst, benutzte bitte zuerst die Vorschau. Damit kannst Du sehen, wie die Seite nach dem Speichern aussehen wird und so Fehler im Design oder im Text leichter finden. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jedoch sollte deine Benutzerseite nicht dein einziger Beitrag zur Jedipedia sein. Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge, jedoch keine Artikelbeiträge, immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du ~~~~ (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. }| }}} Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[Benutzer Diskussion:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 18:50, 18. Nov. 2008 (CET) ---- Wo ich grad gelesen habe, dass du Schweizer bist, muss ich auch mal schnell ein herzliches ''Gruezi in die Runde werfen. Ich bin zwar selbst deutsch, studiere aber in der Schweiz... Schweizer sind hier relativ unterrepräsentiert, deshalb find ich es immer schön, wenn ein paar Eidgenossen dazu stossen. Ansonsten kannst du auch mal bei Ilya vorbei kucken, die ist auch Schweizerin. Pandora Diskussion 21:02, 19. Nov. 2008 (CET) Vielen Dank für den Tipp. Werde mal bei ihr reinschauen. Darth Vader 94 17:42, 20. Nov. 2008 (CET) Kategorie HI Darth Vader 94, könntest du dir angewöhnen wenn du einen Artikel anlegst auch gleich die entsprechenden Kategorien einzufügen, nett wären auch Interwikilinks. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 15:48, 22. Nov. 2008 (CET) Werde in Zukunft die Kategorien dazu fügen.Darth Vader 94 16:25, 22. Nov. 2008 (CET) Kleiner Tipp – Große Wirkung Hallo Darth Vader 94 und herzlich willkommen in Jedipedia! Es ist echt klasse, dass du gleich so viele neue Artikel erstellst. Und ohne jetzt irgendwie deine Arbeit abwerten zu wollen, möchte ich dir nur kurz folgendes mitteilen, damit du besser verstehst, auf was die Benutzerschaft hier großen Wert legt. Es ist wichtig immer das Prinzip im Hinterkopf zu haben, dass Qualität vor Quantität steht. Also lieber wenige Artikel schreiben, die vom Inhalt her vollständig sind, als ganz viele sehr kurze Artikel, die unvollständig sind und einer Nacharbeit bedürfen. Niemand schaut darauf, wie viele Artikel zu schreibst, sondern eher, wie gut diese sind Bild:--).gif Leider ist es so, dass immer wieder Artikel erstellt werden, die aus nur einem kurzen Satz bestehen, obwohl das behandelte Thema weitaus umfangreicher wäre. Solche sogenannten Stubs werden gelöscht. Es gibt aber viele Themen, zu denen es nicht viel mehr zu schreiben gibt, als nur einen Satz... und wenn solche Artikel eben kurz sind, dann ist das völlig legitim. Überspitzt gesagt, reicht es nicht aus, bei einem Artkiel wie Han Solo nur zu schreiben, dass dieser ein corellianischer Schmuggler sei. Wir wissen alle, dass da noch viel mehr dazu gehört. Also in diesem Sinn: Viel Spaß beim Artikel schreiben. Und bei Fragen kannst du dich natürlich gerne an mich wenden. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 16:02, 22. Nov. 2008 (CET) Zeilenumbrüche Hi Darth Vader 94, könntest du bitte aufhören in deine Artikeln Zeilenumbrüche zu verwenden? Schreib lieber durch oder mach eine neun Absatz. (Leerzeile) Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[Benutzer Diskussion:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 16:44, 26. Nov. 2008 (CET) Okay, werde ab jetzt keine Zeilenumbrüche mehr machen. Darth Vader 94 16:48, 26. Nov. 2008 (CET) Circarpous Major‎ Kannst du mir mal erklären, wie auf einen '''Stern' Leute leben sollen? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:40, 27. Nov. 2008 (CET) WP-Übersetzungen Bitte keine Artikel aus der Wookieepedia übersetzen, erst recht nicht, wenn du das gar nicht kannst und dabei den Inhalt verfäschst. (Abenteuer der Corellianischen Handelsstraße..., da fehlt irgendwo ein "entlang"!) Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:24, 16. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Tut mir leid. Habe nicht gewusst, dass man von Wookieepedia nicht übersetzen darf. Warum eigentlich nicht? Darth Vader 94 13:53, 19. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Urheberrechte und so Aber niemand hindert dich daran den Text der Wookiepedia zu nehmen, zu übersetzen und dann in neue eigene Wort zu verpacken. Der Inhalt ist ja ohnehin immer der gleiche - oder wid der Ausgang der Schlacht von Yavin IV ein anderer sein nur weil ich den aufschreibe? Es kommt nur darauf an, dass du deine eigenen Worte verwendest, und das ganze auch anders zusammenstellst - es also letztlich deine Arbeit ist. Woher die Informationen kommen solltest du dann natürlich auch angeben ... Letztlich ist jeder wissenschaftliche Artikel über die Wirkungsweise des Rades immer der selbe Text, nur mit anderen Worten und von anderen Autoren. Dennoch dreht sich das immer noch 'nur im Kreis' ;( Schrecklich - Bye Ohne Account, aber dennoch mit Rat und Tat zur Seite --Jhea (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 79.201.95.81 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 14:28, 19. Dez. 2008) :Ehm ja... hör nicht auf die IP. Es hat nichts mit Urheberrecht zu tun, da der Text ja sowieso unter GNU-Lizenz steht. Jedoch wollen wir in der Jedipedia uns die Arbeit nicht abnehmen lassen. Wir wollen die Artikel selber erarbeiten, was zum einen die Qualität als auch die fehlerfreiheit der Artikel verbessert. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 14:34, 19. Dez. 2008 (CET) Ah, Danke Darth Vader 94 15:34, 19. Dez. 2008 (CET) Statistik Ich habe schon neun Seiten erstellt, aber in meiner Statistik-Tabelle steht, dass ich nur acht Seiten erstellt habe. Wieso? Darth Vader 94 17:01, 31. Dez. 2008 (CET) Exekutor :Wahrscheinlich warst du bei der Erstellung eines Artikels nicht angemeldet. Pandora Diskussion 17:06, 31. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::PS:Unbedingt in deiner Signatur den sup Tag noch schliessen ( hinten dran hängen) Pandora Diskussion 17:07, 31. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::In die Statistik fallen auch nicht Weiterleitungen. Das nur so zur Ergänzung. --Darth Vader 17:31, 31. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::::Ich habe nachgeschaut, ich war bei allen neun Seiten angemeldet. Darth Vader 94 Exekutor 17:35, 31. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::::Da scheint in der Tat ein Fehler vorzuliegen... Pandora Diskussion 17:43, 31. Dez. 2008 (CET) Quellen Okay, mach ich, danke :) eine Frage hab ich noch, soll ich wenn mich jemand anschreibt auf meiner Diskussionsseite zurückschreiben oder auf seiner?? CC Neyo 17:30, 6. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Wenn dich jemand anschreibt, immer auf deiner Diskussionsseite zurückschreiben. Darth Vader 94Exekutor17:35, 6. Feb. 2009 (CET) WARUM Warum schreibst du PLAYSTATION nicht zusammen$ Ach übrigends wo spielst du Fußball$Darth Plaguis 722 17:24, 13. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Weiss nicht, ich hab das einfach so geschrieben. Ich spiele nicht in einem Verein, sondern nur so in der Freizeit. Gruss Darth Vader 94 [[Benutzer Diskussion:Darth Vader 94|'Exekutor']] 14:13, 14. Mär. 2009 (CET) na gut ! Bildquelle Ich hatte zwar schon auf der zugehörigen Diskussionsseite nachgefragt, aber bisher keine Antwort bekommen, daher frage ich dich noch mal direkt: Wo genau soll das Bild:Mimban.jpg in PotJ denn sein? Ich habe es nämlich auch bei mehrmaligem durchsuchen nicht gefunden. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:43, 26. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Tut mir Leid. Da ich das Bild nicht selber hochgeladen habe und das Buch nicht besitze, habe ich bei der Wookieepedia nachgeschaut, welche Quelle sie aufgeschrieben haben. Darth Vader 94 [[Benutzer Diskussion:Darth Vader 94|'Exekutor']] 14:01, 27. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::Das geht so nicht! Auch wenn in der WP eine Quelle angegeben ist, muss man die auf jeden Fall selbst prüfen oder jm. anders bitten das zu tun, sonst passiert so was. In diesem Fall war die Quellenangabe bei der WP nämlich falsch und das Bild wurde mitlerweile dort auf meine Nachfrage hin gelöscht. Das ganze ist mir auch nur desshalb aufgefallen, weil ich selber vor ein paar schon mal nachgeschaut habe, wo die WP das Bild herhat. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:48, 27. Mär. 2009 (CET) Mal hallo sagen Hi Darth Vader ich wollte mal hallo sagen und dich etwas fragen.Wir haben uns schon mal im Chat getroffen. Meiner meinung nach haben wir uns gut verstanden. Darum wollte ich fragen ob ich dich ich dich auf meine Freundeliste schreibe bitte schreib mir so schnell wie möglich zurück. Möge die Macht mit dir sein.Yoda Alpha 15:05, 28. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht so schnell zurückgeschrieben habe. Ja ich kenn dich noch aus dem Chat und nochmals Ja, du kannst mich in deine Freundesliste einschreiben. Gruss Darth Vader 94 [[Benutzer Diskussion:Darth Vader 94|'Exekutor']] 16:50, 31. Mär. 2009 (CEST) Bilder Hi darth Vader, die Renegade Stafffel, die ja von Han solo gegründet worden ist, GEHÖRT zur SpecForce. Liebe Grüße Darth Hate 17:19, 2. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Oh, tut mir Leid, das habe ich wirklich nicht gewusst. Im Artikel Renegade Staffel steht davon aber auch nichts. Von wo weisst du denn das? Darth Vader 94 [[Benutzer Diskussion:Darth Vader 94|'Exekutor']] 17:26, 2. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :: Nicht schlimm, kann ja mal passieren. Also die renegade staffel ist neben anderen missionen auch bei der schlacht von endor dabei...als wildniskämpfer...SpecForce-regiment 4 glaube ich^^....ich weiß dass die wookiepedia nicht gerne als beweis genommen wird..(ich benutze ja auch nur das FAct file als Quelle)!, aber ich habe ma SpcForce eingegebn und voila: unter berühmte einheiten der SpecForce...die renegade staffel...ich kann aber um wieder einen streit zu vermeiden das Bikld der endor-wildniskämpfer...auch eine berühmte einheit der SpecForce nehemen was auf jeden jeden jeden^^ fall im fact file belegt ist, das foto der renegade war nur attraktiver und ebenfalls kanonisch^^ Liebe Grüße Darth Hate 22:55, 2. Apr. 2009 (CEST) massad Hallo Darth Vader. Danke für deinen Hinweis. Tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ich dieses Bild als meins ausgegeben habe. Ich habe es echt vergessen. Liebe Grüße,Darth Hate 11:35, 12. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Macht ja nichts. Gruss, Darth Vader 94 [[Benutzer Diskussion:Darth Vader 94|'Exekutor']] 13:29, 12. Mai 2009 (CEST) Klatooinianische Handelsgilde Hi, du hast in deinem Artikel Klatooine über die Klatooinianische Handelsgilde geschrieben. Kannst du mir bitte sagen in welcher der Quellen diese beschrieben wurde? -- [[Benutzer:Sol|''Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 18:11, 14. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Als ich den Artikel geschrieben habe, habe ich mir den Artikel Klatooinianer zu Hilfe genommen. Deshalb weiss ich nicht in welcher Quelle die Handelsgilde beschrieben wird. 'Darth Vader 94' [[Benutzer Diskussion:Darth Vader 94|'Exekutor']] 14:21, 15. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Andere Jedipedia-Artikel sind keine Quelle. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:34, 15. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Wieso nicht? 'Darth Vader 94' [[Benutzer Diskussion:Darth Vader 94|'Exekutor']] 14:50, 16. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::Weil es durchaus passieren könnte, dass dort falsche Infos drinstehen. Daher ist nur offizielles Material als Quelle zugelassen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:57, 16. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Schweizer Hallo Ah,du bist auch ein Schweizer!Das ist gut.Ich habe mir mal dein Profil angeschaut.Das ist die Art,die mir gefällt.Wenn du möchtest,kannst du meinen Artikel Bink Otauna anschauen.Ein grosses Lob an deine Interessante Seite. Gruss --Dexter 21:41, 16. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Danke für dein Lob. Dein Artikel über Bink Otauna ist aber auch sehr gut gelungen. Gruss 'Darth Vader 94' [[Benutzer Diskussion:Darth Vader 94|'Exekutor']] 13:54, 17. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Auch ein Schweizer ;-) Schön, schön! Bist heute ja fleissig am rumwerkeln bei den SB, weiter so! Gruss Darth Graval - ''Hand of Wrath 16:22, 6. Aug. 2009 (CEST) FA Vorlage ändern Wie ändert man FA bzw. GA Vorlagen im HotCat? Boss RAS Prosecutor 16:50, 18. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Bei Interwikis hinter dem +- auf das Kästechen klicken, dann wird es zum lw-Symbol, nochmal klicken für exzellent. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:52, 22. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Bild von Revan Hi und danke erstmal für die Begrüßung. Ich hätte da mal eine Frage, gilt das Bild von Revan, welches ich hochgeladen habe deshalb als Fanart, weil ich Darth Malak rausgeschnitten habe und die Gesichtshälfte kopiert habe? Und würde das ursprüngliche Revan/Malak Bild dann ein offizielles Bild sein? Ivan Sinclair 18:42, 23. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Generell ist sowas etwas problematisch, wenn man nur eine Hälfte eines Gesichtes nimmt, und dieses spiegelt und wieder anhängt, kommt ein anderes Bild raus, als bei dem wirklichen Gesicht entstehen würde. Deshalb müsste dieses Bild egtl FanArt sein, weil du ein Offizielles Bild als Quelle genommen hast und es verändert hast. Wenn du etwa nur das halbe Revan-Gesicht genommen hättest, wäre es offiziell, weil das dann nur ein Bildausschnitt ist, der aber nicht verändert wurde. Pandora Diskussion 21:17, 23. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Ah okay, dann würde ich das Bild gerne löschen und vielleicht das Original hochladen, ich weiß jedoch nicht, wie ich Bilder löschen kann/zur Löschung vorschlagen kann. Ivan Sinclair 22:00, 23. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::Du kannst die Vorlage:LA beim Bild einfügen, aber das ist jetz nicht mehr nötig, ich habe es gelöscht. Und bist du dir 100% sicher, das das Revan ist? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:03, 23. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::Danke schonmal. Naja, er war gegenüber von Malak als helles Gegenstück dargestellt, man kann ja sagen, dass es benutzt wurde um ein Bild von Revan ohne Maske, welche ihn böse erscheinen lässt darzustellern. Das Bild wurde für eine Anzeige von Knights of the Old Republic auf der Rückseite von einem Star Wars Comic verwendet. Aber wenn ich es recht bedenke ist das Bild eigentlich unnötig. Ivan Sinclair 22:15, 23. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Ungenügende Bilder Hallo, kannst du dich noch erinnern, aus welcher Episode dieses Bild stammt? Falls ja, fände ich es schön, wenn du die Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite genauer angeben könntest. Danke, —''Darth Maul'' // ''Peace is a lie'' um 13:00, 8. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Hab es hingeschrieben Darth Vader 94 [[Benutzer Diskussion:Darth Vader 94|'Exekutor']] 14:17, 10. Nov. 2009 (CET) B-Serie Könntest du möglicherweise Informationen über die Droiden, und vorallem einen offiziellen Namen für den B1 Greifdroiden aus Episode I: Jedi Power Battles: Prima's Official Strategy Guide herausuchen, falls diese vorhanden sind. Gruß, - Backup 16:50, 5. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Wie kommst du darauf das ich dieses Buch besitze? (PS: Tut mir Leid, dass ich erst jetzt schreibe, hatte ein bisschen viel zu tun) Darth Vader 94 [[Benutzer Diskussion:Darth Vader 94|'Exekutor']] 17:05, 10. Dez. 2009 (CET) Ein eiskalter Plan Wie ich gesehen habe, besitzt du diesen Comic. Deshalb wollte ich dich darum bitten, etwas darin nachzuschlagen. Es geht darum, dass in der WP im Artikel B2-RP battle droid steht, dass diese darin vorkommen. Genauer:Some droids were deployed by Overseer Juhm on Kiros to capture Ahsoka Tano and Captain Rex. However both managed to destroy the droids. Stimmt das? Wenn ja, könntest du das bitte, wenn möglich mit Bild, in unserem Artikel nachtragen? Du würdest mir damit sehr helfen. Ich bedanke mich schonmal und hoffe, dass du entsprechendes findest. Gruß, - Backup 22:34, 29. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Könntest du möglicherweise auch etwas zu D-60 und D-90 aus Der Held von Cartao im Artikel B-Serie ergänzen? Das wäre sehr schön Backup 17:11, 30. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::OK, hab ich gemacht. Wenn du Verbesserungsvorschläge hast, nur zu. Gruss, Vader 94 [[Benutzer Diskussion:Darth Vader 94|'Exekutor']] 17:04, 3. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::Danke! Erstmal habe ich noch keine! Gruß, - Backup 18:23, 3. Jan. 2010 (CET)